New York City Subway trivia (RollOverTheFloor)
Services Stations Rolling stock All R62As on the 1''' have red stickers; all R62s on the '''3 have orange stickers; all R62As on the 7''' have purple stickers; all R62s and R62As on the 42nd Street Shuttle have blue stickers. All R46s on the '''A, C''', and Rockaway Park Shuttle have green paint lying on the door edges; all R46s on the '''F and R''' have red paint lying on the door edges. All R68s on the '''D have red paint lying on the door edges; all R68s and R68As on the B''', R68As on the '''G, and R68s on the Franklin Avenue Shuttle have light blue paint lying on the door edges. From November 2012 to May 2013, R32s on the A''' only ran during rush hours and were almost never in service at all other times. From August 3, 2013 to October 3, 2014, the '''F was mostly R46s and fewer R160s, and the R''' was entirely R160s, because Coney Island cannot regularly maintain nor inspect R46s (except overhaul them). As a result, the '''W and the weekday northern R''' had to switch trains at Whitehall Street, depending on the schedule and the actual order that trains arrived in; R160As have also made appearances on the '''N and Q''', and R160Bs have made appearances on the '''E, F''' and weekend '''R; whatever R160s that were left on the F only ran during rush hours. Shop & yard facilities Homeball Alley Just at the south end of 145th Street station, the track work is quite complex. On the upper level, the express tracks end at bumper blocks. However, two tracks then form beginning between the local tracks, also on the upper level, and the lower level express tracks, which begin to rise to the upper level at this point, in each direction. On the lower level, before the local and express tracks begin to rise to the upper level, there are diamond crossovers allowing local trains to cross to the express track or express trains to cross to the local track. Afterwards, the local tracks rising from the lower level merges with those on the upper level; while the express tracks rising from the lower level feed the rest of the IND Eighth Avenue Line express tracks, with diamond crossovers between those tracks and the aforementioned middle tracks in each direction, just before the line is shorten to six tracks and enters 135th Street station. The express trains use the innermost pair of tracks and the locals use the outermost tracks. The middle tracks, at this point, are lay-up tracks and not normally used by trains in passenger service. These tracks then end just north of 125th Street station, where they merge with either the express or local tracks; then there are diamond crossovers and switches between all remaining tracks just before the line enters 125th Street station. This entire section of the IND Eighth Avenue Line, between 145th Street and 125th Street stations, is nicknamed "Homeball Alley" due to the large amount of switches, signals, splits, diverges, and merges in the area.